


Caught

by Dolimir



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is caught. Max takes her time releasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oxoniensis's 2007 porn challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Caught
> 
> Slight non-con.

“So what do we have here?” The taunt was spoken in a low, almost sing-songy tone.

Even though Alec’s arms ached from being tied over his head, he managed to roll his head back onto his shoulders and released a sigh, halfway wishing he believed in a higher power so he could blame his rotten luck on someone other than himself.

“Why, Alec, you don’t seem happy to see me?”

Pasting on his brightest smile, his gaze sought Max’s. “Nothing could be further from the truth. Whaddya say you cut me down so we can bounce out of here?”

She surprised him by not using the opportunity to verbally flay him. Instead, she just hummed quietly to herself as she sauntered behind him, her fingers trailing over his exposed flesh, where his shirt had come untucked from his pants.

“Max?”

“Have you ever noticed your annoying habit of always getting caught? Doesn’t say much for your super soldier skills.”

Alec twisted his head as far as he could, trying to see what she was doing, but she moved out of his line of sight.

“Maxi? C’mon now. Cut me down. Okay?”

She appeared, almost out of thin air, in front of him. “What’s in it for me?”

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and concentrate on her words. “What do you--Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Her smile took on a predatory gleam as her hips pressed against his and her breasts rested lightly against his chest.

“Heat. God, you’re in heat.”

She arched an eyebrow, silently telling him she was unimpressed by how long it had taken him to reach that conclusion. Leaning in, she sniffed along the outside of his bound right arm.

He gasped, then bit his tongue to prevent any further reaction, but she wasn’t deterred. Her lips ghosted over his chin while her fingers scratched up his abs, under his shirt.

“Logan!”

“What about him?” she murmured over his cheek, even as she slowly began humping his leg.

“You love him.”

“I can’t touch him,” she countered. “Because of you, as I recall.”

He closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the physical sensations racing through his body. “I didn’t give you the virus.”

“No, but you sent me racing to him.”

Alec swallowed, unable to deny the charge. “So, what? If you can’t touch him--”

“I can touch you.”

“I don’t think he’d understand. Not exactly a subtle difference there.”

Max leaned back ever so slightly so she could look him in the eye. “What do you care?”

“About Logan, I don’t. Not really.”

“Then what?”

“You and I are friends.”

She scoffed.

“Of a sort.” He clamped down on his hurt, determined not to let her know how her reaction affected him.

“So?”

“So, you’ll hate me even more tomorrow if we have sex.”

Leaning close to his ear, she nipped at his lower lobe. “Who said we were going to have sex?”

Alec blinked, confused, then started as her one of her hands cupped the front of his pants. “Max!”

“What?” While her tone was annoyed, it didn’t stop her fingers from exploring.

“I thought--” He gasped again. “I thought we weren’t--”

“We’re not.” She squeezed his hardening length while her tongue traced the line of his jaw.

“I don’t--”

Max’s fingers nimbly unzipped his pants, chuckling appreciatively when she realized he had gone commando. “Understanding isn’t necessary, Alec. You’re caught. Like a mouse. You’re mine to do with as I please.” She whispered the words over his lips, millimeters above his but never touching.

“Max. I’m not…”

Her fingers curled around his base, her fingertips teasing his balls. “Not what?”

“A strong man,” he whispered brokenly.

Her grin was triumphant.

He panted harshly. “If you do this, I’ll allow you.”

Her hand twisted around his length and roughly jerked. “You can’t stop me. But even if you did, I don’t think you’d really want to.”

Alec leaned his head forward, straining to capture her lips, but she kept out of his reach, instead concentrating on moving her hands over him. He moaned, hating himself for his weakness, but desperately wanting what she was so casually giving, knowing she was going to hate him only slightly less than he was going to hate himself when it was over.

Understanding she wouldn’t allow him to touch her, he settled for keeping his gaze locked on hers--when he could keep his eyes open. His knees wobbled and he felt the strain on his wrists, but couldn’t find it within himself to care, concentrating only on the fire building within him. She smirked as his breathing grew more ragged.

“Come on, pretty boy,” she taunted.

“Please,” he gasped.

“Please what?”

“Max. Please.”

Nodding once, she leaned in and kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth, claiming it as her own. As she delved deeper, he finally gave himself over to pleasure and shuddered his release.

He was barely cognizant of the physical pain that came when he fell to his knees. Taking a trembling breath, he finally looked at her to gauge her reaction. “Why?” he whispered.

She shrugged.

“That’s not good enough, Max,” he said trying to find the steel in his voice and failing.

“Maybe I wanted to give you some motivation?”

His eyes widened. “Motivation?”

“For catching me.” She flashed him a smile and was gone.


End file.
